Learning to see the Truth in your Heart
by pansaiyanprincess
Summary: Pan was hurt by trunks when he told her that he couldnt go out with her because he was engaged to marron...but he really want he was just afriad to hurt her..but now 3 yrs later shes back in his life....more beautiful then ever and tougher then Marron by


Pan stood staring down at the lake frowning. She heard a small stir behind her.  
  
"Whos there! What do you want!?" screamed Pan slightly frieghtened.  
  
She slowly turned around embraced by Trunks.  
  
"Trunks what are you doing here!?"  
  
Trunks said nothing as the breeze blew his hair around his face and she looked up into his blue eyes and lost her guard. She slowly lowered her head and laid it on his shoulder and closed her eyes and sighed loving the magical moment..even though she didnt know why she was in trunks's arms ...Her big brother...how could she feel this way for someone she had been though everything with. All of a sudden Trunks turned into someone she'd never met before in her life. Pan could feel the change in his body and she looked up dreamily and totally off guard.  
  
"Trunks? Pan said looking up into deep brown eyes of a stranger and he leaned down and kissed her then stabbed her in the back. Pan fell to the ground in pain and the shock of the posion kiss and the tears slowly fell down her face as she laid there helpless and imagined what this stranger was going to do to all her loved ones...She saw them fall one by one...Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Videl...18...Bra.Marron, Bulma, ChiChi.. Yamcha all one by one all grusome deaths..Than there was only Trunks and Gohan left they stood in front of her and defended her and she watched the two fight and wondered of thats what they had been like in the Future that Mirai Trunks had come from. Tears slowly fell from her eyes and she felt like it was her fault for all of them dying she slowly watched her dad being slashed at the thoart alls she could do was cry, because she couldnt move a bone or a muscle in her body and she watched with guilt in her eyes as Trunks stared in shock at Gohan and was being held back by energy bands. Than Gohan looked directly into Pans pained eyes and mouthed "I love you Pan..I'm sorry" Then he fell to the ground dead..just as the stranger charged at the helpless Trunks with trunk's own sword Pan Woke up...  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MOM DAD WHERE ARE YOU!!! MOM TRUNKS GOKU DAD!! MARRON BRA BULMA GRANDMA!!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Gohan and Videl ran into pans room.  
  
"PAN ARE YOU OK!!!" Gohan hugged his only shaking daughter.  
  
"Pan your shaking like a leaf!!" Videl said frowning and grabbed a blanket and sat next to Gohan and Pan.  
  
Pan hugged her parents tightly and cried softly.  
  
Videl looked at Pan worried then to Gohan.  
  
"Pan whats wrong? You never cry..something must be wrong what happened?"  
  
"I...I thought you all were Dead...I had a dream...its all my fault!!!"  
  
Videl and Gohan both blinked and started laughing. Pan heard that they were laughing and looked at them both hurt and they stopped.  
  
"It felt so real...so horribly real....."  
  
"Look its ok Pan, it was only a dream sometimes they feel real..but you've gota remember its only a dream..therefore its not real Pan." Gohan said smiling at his daughter.  
  
"Thanks dad I feel a little better..."  
  
Videl and Gohan both kissed Pan on the forehead and smiled.  
  
"Go back to sleep Pan, Tomorrow your going shopping and arent you going to that school dance?"  
  
Gohan blinked remembering the school dance.  
  
"OH YEAH!! AND WHO ARE YOU GOING WITH HE BETTER KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF!!"  
  
Pan and Videl both sweatdroped and looked at gohan laughing.  
  
"Dad im not going with anyone..ok?" Pan said sadly.  
  
"OH SO NOW THEY THINK THERE TO GOOD FOR YOU!!!"  
  
Videl smacked Gohan upside the head. Pan laughed softly.  
  
"No dad..I just dont have an intrest in the guys at my school there all immature.."  
  
"So is your father...but I still love him." Videl said while looking at Gohan with blue sparking eyes and Gohan blushed and pan raised an eyebrow and felt like she was gonna puke.  
  
"Right...ok mom bye bye now.."  
  
Videl and Gohan stuck there tongues out at Pan and both attacked her with pillows. Pan fought back laughing and jumping on her bed ... for being 17 she felt pretty immature...but she used the excuse that Goku was her grandpa. Gohan and Videl both hugged and kissed Pan and left.  
  
Pan couldnt sleep so she climbed out her window and sat in the top of the tree right next to her bedroom and stared up at the sparkling stars and sighed.  
  
"What does it all mean.. I know its not just a dream..."  
  
She finally fell asleep under the moon and stars in a tree trying to think why Trunks meant so much for her in her dreams.. wondering if she had a deep hidden feeling for him...  
  
  
  
```````Next Morning...`````````````  
  
"Trunks!!!" Bra screamed as she flew down the stairs.  
  
Trunks sat at the table eating and looked up and raised an eyebrow at his boycrazy breatheless sister.  
  
"What Bra?"  
  
"TRUNKS I CANT GO PICK UP PAN PLEASE GO PICK HER UP PLEASEEEEEEE PLEASE WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING FOR THE DANCE PLEASE PLEASE!! PLEASE!!"  
  
Trunks blinked at his sister clinging to his arm and laughed. Just then Vegeta walked in.  
  
"Trunks just go pick up Gohans Brat so I dont have to hear my brat yelling." Vegeta said meanly but with a laughing twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Dad your the one training her... so dont call her a brat."  
  
"OH boy you've got a crush!!"  
  
Bra laughed.  
  
"NO I DONT "  
  
"Sure Trunks." Bra winked.  
  
Trunks calmly got up and pushed his chair in.  
  
"Look im only going because I havent really paid much attention to her for a while...I havent really seen her for about 5 years..work has kept me busy, but now since im on vacation i'll go pick her up then i'll bring her back then go hang out with goten ok?"  
  
"Alright trunks thanks so much!!"  
  
"Hey Trunks call gohan and tell him your picking her up ok?" said bulma walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright mom."  
  
Bulma dragged Vegeta outside to show him her new invention and Bra went back to sleep.  
  
Trunks picked up the phone and dialed Gohans number.  
  
RING RING.  
  
"Gohan Here"  
  
"Hello gohan its trunks.."  
  
"OMG TRUNKS WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO!! IVE BEEN MEANING TO CALL YOU AND ASK A FAVOR...BUT YOUR STUPID SECRETARY ALWAYS STARTS TALKING ABOUT HER NAILS AND I CANT TAKE IT SO I HANG UP AND STOPPED CALLING!!"  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"Hey shes one of Bra's friends..not mine."  
  
"Sure trunks.."  
  
"ANYWAYS gohan Bra wanted me to pick up Pan hows she doing ... i havent seen her forever...I havent been around.."  
  
"Trunks she only goes over there like 3 times a week..."  
  
"I know Gohan but I have my own place ok? and work keeps me busy!!"  
  
"Alright Chill man. Pans growing up.. kinda sad but i guess no one could keep her little for ever..and you'd be surprised at how powerful shes become..Shes stronger then Bra and her mother put together...but of course she doesnt know that.. dont want her to get an ego like her trainer Vegeta lol...even Vegeta knows shes strong..but ya anyways you know that dance??? On Friday?"  
  
Trunks laughed at the Vegeta thing..and didnt really believe gohan about the power thing.  
  
"Ya what about it? Thinking about going? arent u a little to old?" Trunks asked.  
  
"IM NEVER TO OLD FOR ANYTHING!!" Gohan yelled into the phone..."But I wanted you to Go and make sure pan goes...and watch over her.. please!!"  
  
"Like the Good ol days..." Trunks laughed. "Sure i'll take her and watch over her..Tell her i'll be there in an hour ok?"  
  
"Ok thanks Trunks talk to you soon."  
  
Gohan and Trunks hung up and Trunks laughed and grabbed his car keys and ignored the smirk on Vegetas face.  
  
"What are you looking at.. at least im not on a leash mighty prince of Saiyans!"  
  
Vegeta glared and blasted a beam at trunks making trunks run outa the door in fear of his butt being BQ.  
  
````meanwhile at pans`````  
  
Gohan walked into Pans darkened room a little worried.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
Pan jumped into the window with leaves and twigs in her hair and a couple scratches.  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Trunks is gonna be here.. in 30 minutes to pick you up and bring you to Bra's ok?"  
  
Pan blinked in shock.  
  
"AHH UH ERR OK."  
  
"Get ready Pan time is ticking." Gohan said tapping his watch and closed the door laughing.  
  
Pan was to tired to get dolled up even if it had been five years.. she put on her red tank top and blue jean shorts and her Red bandna and a little makeup. Pan frowned in the mirror.  
  
"Oh well so what if I look like shit....its only trunks..my big brother. The player! thats right I remember reading about how every Girl he dated said he was cheap...and an ass..but i knew trunks better then anyone and i know hes a hard worker and far from cheap so he must of found out they were gold diggers." She frowned and heard a semi familer voice talking to Her parents voice. She started shaking forgetting how comforting his voice had always been to her..she frowned losing control. She slowly gained it back and mumbled to herself as she picked up her bag and headed for the stairs. (knock it off pan your acting like marron and Bra last thing you want...She thought to herself).  
  
Trunks was enjoying talking to his old friends and his eyes got huge as he saw some beautiful women walking down the stairs he looked up at her big brown eyes and her long tan legs and his heart sunk and he looked around for pan.  
  
"Gohan wheres..Pan?"  
  
Pan stood next to trunks and glared up at him. Then she slapped him upside the head.  
  
"OWWWW ok Miss I dont care how Hott you are you dont have to hitt me upside the head for asking where my little sister is!!"  
  
Pan glared and Trunks glared back. Videl laughed and Gohan blinked.  
  
"OMG SHES JUST LIKE HER MOTHER!"  
  
"This your sister or something.." Trunks blinked at Gohan.  
  
Gohan fell over and pan reached out her hand and trunks took it shaking it all confused like.  
  
"Nice to see you again Trunks."  
  
"But ahh im sorry but ive never seen you in my life..."  
  
"Maybe im one of those 1 night stands of yours." Pan said evily and knew she hitt a tender spot.  
  
"Look you guys i dont know what kinda trick your trying to pull...but i've never hurt a women..they've all hurt my check book and my heart..."  
  
Pan smirked and held his hand tighter.  
  
"Like I said nice to see you again trunks. Im Pan."  
  
Trunks Jaw dropped about a mile and he blinked and Gohan got up rubbing the back of his head nervously because he noticed Trunks sexual attraction to Pan and he was overly protective.  
  
"Wow Gohan said you had grown up..but i never thought...Well its good to see you again...Pan."  
  
"You too. now can we get going please?"  
  
"Ya sure..bye Gohan and Videl."  
  
"Bye Trunks." Videl said holding Gohan back from stopping them from leaving.  
  
After they left Gohan turned to Videl.  
  
"Didnt you see the look of desire in his eyes!!"  
  
"Who couldnt but you know pan will save herself until marriage and it would ruin Trunk's Rep even more if they dated and he only thinks of her as a friend." Videl said calmly about to strangle Gohan. "Ya..but!! .!"  
  
"Come on Gohan we've got the house to just us tonight!"  
  
Gohan laughed and took Videl in his arms and kissed her.  
  
```````in the car``````````  
  
Trunks could not get over how much pan had changed and he frowned inside and decided there was no way in hell he wasnt going to that dance.  
  
"Ehh Pan do you have a boyfriend..?"  
  
Pan looked at him like he was on crack and trunks laughed nervously.  
  
"No."  
  
Trunks almost had a heart attack, but slowly got himself under control.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because none of them can meet up to my power and i dont like weak men."  
  
Trunks snickered, and he thought to himself..*well then i should have no problems...what am I thinking Pan is Bra's and Marron's Best friend..and my best friends niece...and if I went out with her they'd all kill me..*  
  
Pan looked straight ahead nervously and thought to herself *Why the hell does he keep looking at me ...do i have something on my face or something?* Pan sighed.  
  
Trunks looked over at pan again, then he looked back at the road and smirked.  
  
"Pan.."  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry I havent really made time for you these last years..but ive been training and running the company..you know.."  
  
"Its ok...and I wouldnt know after all I am just a "Girl" and your little sister at that.."  
  
Trunks just gripped the steering wheel tighter and screamed inside. They drove in silence the rest of the way.  
  
``````````````````````  
  
Trunks watch pan run and embrace Bra in a friendly hug...and he wished it was him instead.. He slowly walked over to the two.  
  
"Hey Bra and Pan..i'm gonna get back to work then im gonna go training..so i'll talk to you two later.."  
  
Bra nodded and then looked at pan.  
  
Pan looked at trunks and slowly nodded.  
  
Trunks walked away into the house.  
  
"Ok Pan why dont you tell him the truth?"  
  
"The truth? that i've admired him always and i've always pushed myself to try to better then him and then maybe i'd stand a chance..he likes marron not me..so leave it at that.."  
  
Bra Blinked.  
  
"PAN WOULD YOU LISTEN TO YOURSELF!!"  
  
Now it was pans turn to blink.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Pan you never give up!! Marron likes Trunks..and it may seem like he likes her..but I seriously doubt he does..he needs someone strong and someone that will love him." Bra nodded and continued..."Someone like you. Who would throw punches back."  
  
Pan sighed.  
  
"Bra I know your right about in the end Marron wouldnt be the best match for him.."  
  
Bra jumped up and grabbed pans arm excitedly.  
  
"PAN TONIGHT IS A PARTY AT MY HOUSE I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!!!! TONIGHT IS YOUR CHANCE!!"  
  
"What? huh? WHY? WHEN? WHAT?"  
  
"TRUNKS IS GONNA BE THERE SO IS MARRON AND SO IS...*pause* Goten.."  
  
Pan almost fell over anime style.  
  
"OH MY GOSH YOU LIKE MY UNCLE!!"  
  
"Shhhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"YOU DO KNOW THAT WOULD END UP MAKING YOU MY AUNT!!"  
  
Bra gave Pan a look like she would have authority over Pan.  
  
"OOOOOOOOO no you dont bra you know I can kick your ass."  
  
Bra laughed and nodded.  
  
"Ok i've got a plan..."  
  
"Ok im listening..."  
  
"Ok I help you win my brother and you help me win Goten..The only reason Marron is gonna try to snag either Goten or trunks is because the guy she has a REAL crush on is showing up with his Date Hope.."  
  
"OH MY !! That Red Head BAKA!! Why doesnt Marron just kick her cheerleader prep ass?"  
  
"Cuz Marron wants to win like a normal girl would...Sex Apeal.."  
  
"But Bra..where has that go'ten you an Marron? Only heart Break.."  
  
"Ya but where hasnt it go'ten you? No where."  
  
Pan frowned feeling a little hurt at the remark she slowly nodded.  
  
"Then a guy wouldnt like me for who I was and would try to use me.."  
  
Bra frowned this time.  
  
"True but if you have the right guy the last weapon you can use is what you've been gifted with..get out of your tom boyish stage and show them what your made of..almost our whole class will be there cuz thier parents are big "Consumers of out products." but hey who isnt..."  
  
Pan laughed.  
  
"Alright Bra but let me Train first..i'll let you and Marron go shopping and i'll train ok?"  
  
Bra smiled and beamed from hearing the word shop..  
  
"Alright Pan i'll be back with a perfect dress...and me and Marron will give you a totally new Bitching Look!!"  
  
Pan frowned a little frightened by Bra..  
  
"Ok bye.."  
  
Bra ran off to her car after grabbing her 50 credit cards...  
  
Pan shook her head and laughed.  
  
`````````````````````  
  
Trunks watched Pan from his office window and he sighed.  
  
"Pan..whats wrong with you...Gohan said something was bothering you..and for some reason I feel it when I touch you..Oh why have I ignored you for so long..You were my Best Friend at times..but now you're all grown up.."  
  
Trunks looked at the pictures on his desk.  
  
One of Bra and him..one of Marron and him..and one of his mom and dad..then a couple of the other Zfighters.. none of pan though...maybe because he was older now and couldnt go play in the lakes and watch Pan swim or pick her up when she fell..and the guilt began to rise again and he sighed.  
  
He slowly opened the top drawer of his desk and took out a old picture of him and pan and a tear escaped his eye.  
  
"Panny..its not that I didnt want to be with you.." Then memories flooded back..  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Trunks.. I think I love you.."  
  
Trunks blinked.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Pan looked at him then away feeling hurt..  
  
"Pan you know we could never be..your like my sister..and Marron..."  
  
"SCREW MARRON!! YOU KNOW SHE WILL NEVER BE AS GOOD AS ME TRUNKS SHE CANT FIGHT WORTH SHIT!! YOUR DAD WILL SHINE THROUGH !! YOU NEED SOMEONE AS TOUGH AS YOU!!"  
  
"Pan your only 13..."  
  
Pan looked up at him with fire in her eyes and she glared.  
  
"But yet im more mature then any other girl you know and the one you have the most fun with why not give me a chance!"  
  
Trunks looked down at pan.  
  
"I..lo..v..I cant pan..Your dad would kill me.."  
  
Pan frowned.  
  
Trunks looked at her and frowned..*ok i have to think of something...*  
  
"I'm engaged to Marron.."  
  
Pan looked up at him wide eyed.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you think you would stand a chance.."  
  
Pan glared and slapped him really hard.  
  
He would of rather she punched him..  
  
Pan flew away fast..and almost...he almost went after her..  
  
He knew Pan had found out the truth and probably hated him more..but it was for her own good...  
  
She'll find someone better..even though I wish it was me."  
  
He closed his eyes tightly and dropped the photo to the floor as the glass shattered everywhere as he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." He said angry at himself for dropping the picture.  
  
Marron opened the door.  
  
"Hey Trunks WaD up?!"  
  
"Marron..if you dont mind i'd like to be alone right now.."  
  
"Sorry I was just stopping by Bra picked me up and sent me up to drop of this note for you..So are you gonna be at The company Ball tonight?"  
  
"Of course I am.. I really dont have a choice right now do I?"  
  
"No I suppose you dont.."  
  
Then she closed the door and walked over to him and kissed him gently. At first he kissed back but then he remembered some not so good memories and rumors about her and he pushed her away.  
  
"MARRON!!"  
  
"What? You kissed back."  
  
He glared at her.  
  
"I thought you were Pan."  
  
"Oh so now your gonna is her against me..like you used me against her all those years ago?"  
  
"If you dont Remember we were dating at that time..but I broke Pans heart only to find you were sleeping with me EX best friend, and he just happens to be going tonight, and you cant stand the fact he dumped you for a prep....So I already have your plan figured out, and dont try to use Goten because you know Pan will catch on and if shes as strong as her Father says she is she'll Kamamha Your ass to the moon not get the Hell out of my office!"  
  
Marron glared.  
  
"THIS ISNT OVER TRUNKS I WILL GET HIM BACK EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK SOME PEOPLE DOING IT!"  
  
"OK THATS FINE! JUST LEAVE YOUR REAL FRIENDS OUTA IT!!" He screamed back.  
  
She slammed the door and left.  
  
Trunks stared at the door and wondered if he had been to harsh..  
  
"No I havent she needed a wake up call."  
  
Still angry at himself he wondered what to do since he couldnt concentrate on his work..  
  
"Work can wait.."  
  
He picked up the phone and called Goten.  
  
"Hey Goten Here Wad UP?"  
  
"Hey Goten its trunks..what'cha doing this afternoon?"  
  
"Booked Bra is forcing me to go shopping..."  
  
Trunks laughed a little disappointed.  
  
"Hey trunks.."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"What would you do if i asked your sister out.."  
  
"I'd ask your niece out..just kidding...(even though he wasnt..) i'd say ewww but shes my sister and your my best friend..and I love you both..so go for it.."  
  
Trunks could hear Goten sigh reliefed.  
  
"Because..I like her alot..I have for awhile..and Pan keeps bothering me about it lately..so I think im gonna ask her to a movie while we dance..and umm..ya..by the way have you talked or even seen pan lately?"  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I think shes running around here somewhere.."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was an akward pause.  
  
Trunks coughed to break it.  
  
"Well Goten I just ran into Marron.."  
  
"Oh Great...whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing I cant handle after all I am the next Prince of all the Saiyans hahah.."  
  
"Ya try going training..but hey i've gota go cuz..like I smell food..and after all I am the next Goku ..or something...and you know how my dad eats.."  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
"I SWEAR IF HE COULD KILL ALL OUR ENEMIES BY THINKING THEY WERE FOOD THEY'D ALL BE GONE WITHIN A MINUTE!! HE HAS LIKE A BOTTOMLESS PIT FOR A STOMACH!!"  
  
Goten laughed.  
  
"I know..thats where I Get my little addiction.."  
  
Trunks laughed once again.  
  
"Thanks for being stupid Goten. Your stupidness cheered me up."  
  
"Oh gee thanks ... I think I get that from my dad to.. but hey why dont you do what your dad used to do when he was pissed?"  
  
"What Destroy planets?"  
  
"No...dumb kaka train....I dont think you relise how strong Pan has go'ten...shes trained non-stop ever since you burned her.."  
  
Trunks stabbed himself with the pen he was toying with at the reminder of hurting Pan.  
  
"Goten.."  
  
"I know you think its for the best..but how much rest have you go'ten done? How much work have you done since she showed up in your life again?"  
  
"Goten.."  
  
"Alright trunks do what you want..but dont hurt her again..or Gohan will have your head...but im gonna get going cuz my stomach is gonna like come off and kill me if I dont eat.."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Trunks hung up with a worse mood then he was to begin with. 


End file.
